


草莓魂淡奶油辣椒 续P16

by Oozz



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozz/pseuds/Oozz





	草莓魂淡奶油辣椒 续P16

这几天李赫宰都有点魂不守舍，整个人看起来毫无神采，工作乏力吃饭凑合，唯独剩学习依旧不敢松懈。李东海回家那天是周五下午，接着两个白天，李赫宰都自己在小公寓里，勉勉强强还看得进书，也完全没有找二哥他们玩乐的心情，得空就愣神，看着那个小风扇转啊转。  
小风扇半垂着脑袋晃晃悠悠，如怨如诉的，总是让他想起来跟李东海分开前看他的最后一眼，薄嘴唇被他难舍的那一吻吮得又红又湿润，微微撅着，嘴角低沉，两只眼睛也潮乎乎的，沁着水可是又不亮，像毛玻璃，黯淡低落。他当然不知道李东海见过他妈妈，但即使没见，小孕夫的难过也很有理由。他只怪自己说不出安慰的话，像他妈妈一样，不懂得柔软。  
明天就是礼拜一，总算能见到人。小孕夫心情有没有变好一点？会不会想他呢？到时候是不是应该二话不说先抱个满怀，然后再来个湿吻，也许因为缺信息素，大漂亮还会很主动...想着想着，牙龈又渐渐咧了出来。  
李大资优生那个精虫脑袋也不是一块好地，比李东海全家那块盐碱地强点有限，给点阳光就灿烂。

第二天，天气十分应景的晴朗，四点半李赫宰就醒了，干坐到六点跑出去接人。  
小孕夫状态还不错，稍微有点缺信息素，没大影响，不过既没有拥抱也没有湿吻，见了面拽着李赫宰就往学校走，一路走得轻轻快快的，还直催他快点走不要迟到。虽然李东海心情好了李赫宰也开心，可是转念一想，两天不见人，也不应该这么开心吧，一点也没看出来想念的意思啊！手都没摸热乎，李赫宰已经被他拖到学校了，李东海留下一句拜拜一拐弯就进了F班，剩下李赫宰又懵逼又别扭，心下只想等晚上下了班非得好好搂着小孕夫温存温存不可，最好能温存个半宿，第二天迟到就迟到吧，不差那几节课了，回头再补。  
不过这一美好愿望一直都没让他实现，小孕夫忽然之间就像变了个人，白天也不知道在忙什么，课间在一起时候也心不在焉的，晚上睡得更早更沉，连句“回来了”都没有了。人一旦有个奔头，好像很容易忽略其他事情，那天的不开心就像风吹落叶一样扫没了影，只是李赫宰从原本的香饽饽变成剩馒头了，失落得很。不过他自己也挺忙的，这俩人就这么凑合着过，简直有点中年老夫老妻的意思。

“海哥，你最近有点憔悴啊。”  
一双手支到桌子上，李东海抬头，小弟眼神关切。  
“你眼里还有我呢？”瞥他一眼，继续低头画画，“去秀恩爱去吧。”  
小弟咧嘴一乐，“哪秀得过你们俩~全校都等着你俩HE呢。不过你现在身上味太淡了，前阵子不还浓一回呢吗？”  
“长个狗鼻子能用到正经地方吗！”这个臭小子能不能不要总是关心他什么时候被干！  
“我是关心你身体还有你肚子里的小宝宝，李赫宰再忙，该干的活得干啊，孕夫需要信息素。”  
“够用，甭操心，别影响我学习。”  
“身体是一方面，感情也是需要热情的嘛！也不能光顾着.....嗯？？学习？？谁？”  
“有必要这么惊讶吗？”小弟的震惊脸让李东海很不爽。  
“海哥...你...怎么就...想不开？图一啥？”  
“考大学啊。”李东海一脸“还用问”的表情。  
“？？？”小弟眼睛瞪得更大了，“海哥，咱俩是在F班。”  
“F班咋啦！F班不是人吗！F班不可以考大学吗！谁规定的！”李赫宰他妈揪着这事埋汰人已经让他够憋屈了，小弟居然还提！  
“可以可以可以，完全可以考，没问题！”小弟赶紧顺毛哄，“就是...你还怀着孕，难度更大啊，你要考哪里？”  
“这。”李东海食指扣扣敲了两下桌子，上面铺着一张招生简章。  
“设计院...”小弟歪着脑袋看了看。听说过这学校，是一所私立大学，录取机制和高考不同，类似应聘，先投递作品，然后筛选面试，初试复试都通过便有了名额，三年制课程，教学内容也不是一般的学院派风格，更商业更实用，培养出很多有名的设计师，竞争也挺大，没有天赋的不用考虑....待看到最后校址那一栏，小弟瞬间懂了，这个痴情小孕夫，就是奔着人去的嘛！  
“哇这个真可以！不过我听说录取率也挺低的，需要很努力啊，你身体...”  
“我怀孕了我知道！你要说几遍！快去烦你男朋友去吧一会我该困了！”

这几天温度降下来一点，晚上还算凉快，李赫宰到家的时候小孕夫正撑着犯困的脑袋靠着床头滑手机，还拿个小本本不知道记着什么。听见动静也没抬头，就含糊了一句也没听清说什么，反正吱应一声就算知道人回来了。一直到李赫宰洗完澡光着膀子穿着内裤，悠悠散发着信息素像一颗大草莓似的栽种到他枕头边上了，李东海还是原样不动。  
李赫宰憋屈好几天了，远超同龄人的忙碌难免枯燥疲乏，而粘人乖顺可人疼还怀着他儿子的大漂亮是他唯一的动力，可是明明前几天还忍着一身汗往他怀里钻呢，最近冷淡得比他们最开始的关系还不如了！他家亲Alpha洗的又香又白，居然无动于衷！？

“东海！你到底在忙什么！”李赫宰满是怨念地质问。  
“没啥，”李东海躲开他凑过来的脑袋，把手机扣到小本本上，“看什么看，许你忙不许我忙？”  
“啧，好好说话。”  
“我怎么不好好说话了？”  
“你这就叫不好好说话！”  
“怎么叫好好说话！？你上一边去玻璃心去，我一直这么说话！”  
“你之前就不这么说话！”......  
两个人各自心里有事绊着，都没什么好情绪，鬼打墙似的吵嘴了半天，李赫宰终于受不了出手打断了毫无营养的对话。  
“李东海，你太久没挨收拾了吧。”  
一句话，李东海就闭嘴了，后颈针扎似的一阵发毛。  
“你...要干啥...”  
“你觉得呢？”  
说完，毫不生疏地掐住了大漂亮的脖颈子把人按到了床上。

这真是个久违的姿势。原来他那么能炸，一掐脖颈子都老实，何况现在带着崽，全身就跟被点了穴差不多了。屁股上感受到他精力十足的Alpha还束缚在内裤里的饱满的一包，厚实的胸脯被用力揉着，硬起来的小乳头被按在手掌心里搓来搓去，又被指缝夹住轻轻拉扯。李赫宰整个倾在他身上啃咬他的肩膀，呼吸声越来越重，信息素也越来越浓，显然是要做他一顿。

“松开我...唔...我困，累得慌...”  
“累是因为缺信息素，补一补就好了。”李大资优生给出了解决方案，然后就开始扒人裤子。  
“别...啊...改天...明天晚上行不行？非得今天做吗？”  
小孕夫委屈巴巴地示弱勾得小混蛋下身的硬挺兴奋得直跳，他坚定不移地回答：“必须做。”  
算了...李东海妥协，说什么都是徒劳，只要他想，哪次没成...这长时间的经验总结下来，唯一应对方法就是:老老实实受着，还能省点力气。  
“那、那你要做几次...”  
“五七八次？”  
李东海被吓得生殖腔一紧：“李赫宰！你还是人吗！我怀孕呢啊！”  
“别紧张，”把人按回去撅好了，屁股摆正，亲昵地拍了拍，“咱俩的儿子，结实。”  
“李赫宰你他妈&%@€¥#.....”  
“嘘嘘嘘，你再骂我我能给你干到明天早上信不信？”  
李东海彻底老实了。

这次做爱，小混蛋是真没打算心疼人，干得不使劲不代表不能祸害他，一次还没完就换了三个姿势，还不让他脱内裤，直接顺着裤腿挤进去，小孕夫一边的腿根都被勒出一条红印。内裤质量太好，棉线织得扎实，勃起的空间十分有限，甚至不能挺直。湿透的白色布料贴合着龟头的形状，透出淫靡的红色，李赫宰一边挺腰一边用食指来回搓弄他铃口的沟壑，看他腹肌和腿根开始一挺一挺地抽动了便停下，手指堵住铃口让他把快要射精的劲缓过去，顺便享受一下饥渴难忍的后穴的蠕动按摩，然后再接着缓慢挺动。  
小孕夫被他折腾得直求饶，眼睛里水汽朦胧，马上快哭了，小混蛋终于准备发发善心，把憋屈了半天的小东海从内裤的开口里掏出来，还有他非常稀罕的两颗蛋蛋，揉揉搓搓地把玩。  
“还不好好说话吗？”  
李东海满脑子只想赶快高潮，吭吭唧唧的也没听清。李赫宰捏捏他脸蛋让他清醒一点，又问一遍。  
“还不好好跟我说话吗？”  
“不...啊不了...”小孕夫含着眼泪，顺着他的话接。  
“以后态度好不好？”  
“嗯...好...”  
“还骂人不骂人？”  
“你他妈还有完吗！你做死我吧！儿子你也别要了！我俩同归于尽！啊...你松手松手...不骂人了！不骂了！”  
眼眶兜不住眼泪了，吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。小混蛋心情早就好了，好大发了已经，再祸害这个小孕夫也着实过分，攥着他阴茎的手松一松，配合着身下的抽插撸动着把人送上顶点，李东海边哭边剧烈喘气，射了李赫宰一手。

“还来吗？”李赫宰把手上的东西往他胸脯上抹，在小乳晕上画圈。李东海浑身颤抖着躲开，虚着声连说“不来了。”  
“可是我还没射啊~”  
“......”控诉的话噎进嗓子眼里，憋半天，只认命地挤出一句:“那你...别折腾我了...”  
“好~”小混蛋捞着水淋淋的小屁股，由缓到急再次愉快地动起来。

他俩的孩子揣得的确很结实，那可是在头一个月隔三差五来一次大风大浪里还能稳定发育的种子型选手。这一会，小毛鸡蛋老实巴交地猫在小孕夫的肚子里，动也不动，默默感受着他亲爹的震荡，尽量在这场少儿不宜的活动里降低存在感。

——TBC——

我得提一句啊！礼盒没有真的做五七八次那么多！！就是，口头过瘾嘛，闺房情趣。


End file.
